At present, in a small-size display panel, in order to reduce the cost and realize a narrow-frame appearance, the gate driving circuit is formed on an array substrate to obtain a gate driver on array (GOA) model after being integrated. A gate is driven to be turned on progressively through a GOA timing signal. However, the existing GOA can only be scanned progressively, and frame distance of the narrow frame has been reduced to the limit. Thus, a new gate driving circuit is needed.